


The Ocean Blues

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 100 angst drabbles, all based around Jamie/Lapis.Tags will the updated as the story gets updated.





	The Ocean Blues

Near an ocean sat a lonely boy. The lonely boy spent most of his time near the ocean, observing it sadly. Little did the boy know that someone was observing him. And they had been doing it for a long time. Finally the stranger approached him. The stranger was also a young girl.

 

“What are you doing?” The stranger asks. The boy is scared of her presence at first. She was different from all the others. She had blue skin. Still, he’s swore he’s seen weirder. “I’m waiting for my mother,” He says as he eyes the water. The girl with blue skin sits near him.

 

“She’s going to pick you up?” The blue girl smiles.

 

“No.” The lonely boy sighs.

 

“My mother jumped into the water, I’m waiting for her to come back.” He closes his eyes, he’s quite tired… The blue girl frowns. “Why would she do a thing like that?”.

 

“She was sad. So she jumped. ...but she’d said she’ll come back.” He almost drifts asleep next to her. But she catches his falling head.

 

“You’re tired.” She points out. “Let me wait with you.”

 

The boy nods. “Okay. Let’s wait together.”

 

So the children waited, eventually they both fell asleep into the sand. The lonely boy has dreams about a good ending. The blue girl has dreams of a tragic ending. Maybe when they awoke his mother would be back.

 

 

 


End file.
